Feathers on the Moon
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Inspired by GintaxAlvissxForever! Shinji, Atsuki and the others are sent on the adventure of their lives. Will any of them be able to deal with the unimaginable? Will any of them survive the whirlpool known as fate? CONTAINS HEAVY YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome one, welcome all, to the grand world of 'Feathers'! This tale will begin after you heed these warnings. **_I would appreciate it if you repressed your urge to spout off Lux Pain trivia, and/or deliver harsh criticism on character deviations. I would also appreciate it if you refrained from flaming the yaoi pairings. I'll post the pairings here, to ward off any Lux Pain fans suffering from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder._**

Pairings: Shinji/Atsuki (one sided), Atsuki/Akira (one sided), Akira/OC, Shinji/OC

Disclaimer: If I owned Lux Pain, Mika and Yayoi would host a yaoi Christmas bash with every hottie from the cast.

Note: This adventure was born off the wings of GintaxAlvissxForever. Her tale 'Broken Hearts' paved the foundation for this tale. Shinji and Hibiki's situations were greatly inspired by their respective situations in 'Broken Hearts'. I am forever grateful for not only her friendship, but her inspirational artwork.

* * *

He was in a black hole.

Sure, his world was filled with other people. He lived in a city packed with people, energy and dreams. Day in and day out, people worked themselves to the bone. Entrepreneurs and children alike executed their agendas, hoping to achieve all of their goals. The seniors of his city, not wanting to have their lives ebb away, spent their hours immersed in Kisaragi's youthful magic. Kisaragi City was a never-ending vortex of people, wish lists and routines, but it was a vortex that left him behind.

He was Shinji Naruse, a professional at unscrambling riddles. The government couldn't hold a candle to his skills, for he could unearth enigmatic information at lightning speed. No one could even hope to surpass him, with the exception of Hibiki Kiryu. Ryo's closest friend and confidant rivaled him on every level. Other than the timid Kiryu, no one could even think of challenging the Naruse. His skill set was something to be proud of, but lately, none of his skills were beneficial. He would have given his life to gain the skill set of a knight, the kind of hero one found in role-playing games. A knight's valor would've been much more useful than the ability to hack the CIA database.

The Christmas season was alive and well in Kisaragi. Homes were doused in the magic of the season, filled with radiant, fragrant trees and lights. The aroma of sugar, oatmeal and gingerbread cookies wafted through the air as families decorated trees. Lovers snuggled against each other, nestled near their fireplace. Businesses practically threw all manner of gifts out the window, due to incessant streams of customers. The holidays were certainly a busy time of year, and he should've been one to partake of the joy. Sadly, the only thing he could partake of was confusion. Tremendous, overwhelming, maddening confusion.

Everyone was busy, all right. His friends were certainly busy, working under the pressure of the season. Everyone wanted to ensure the magic of the season, and his friends were no exception. Rui's business was swamped, Nami's work at the animal shelter was off like a lightning bolt, Mika was digging up information on the city's festivities, and then there were others. A certain duo had thrown him into his vortex. He was grateful for both Ryo and Hibiki, whom he had patched things up with several weeks ago. There were other things in life to worry over, aside from a petty rivalry. Two of them were Atsuki Saijo and Akira Mido.

Ah. Thinking of those two brought a single word to the surface, and that was the word 'vortex'. His feelings towards Atsuki experienced daily changes-or surges, to be precise. Atsuki, on his own end, experienced changes in his connection to Akira. Unaware of the Naruse's budding affection, Atsuki moved closer to Kenichi's son. Mido and Saijo were inseperable, much to the Naruse's horror. The arrival of a transfer student shook Atsuki's world to the core, though. The silver-haired knight was sent into a whirlpool of resignation, and the legendary hacker couldn't escape from never-ending madness. Being in the Saijo's apartment didn't help things, even if they were sharing the Christmas season together.

The unit was small, but elegantly dressed. Atsuki wasn't too big on gaudy decorations, but used simple decor with unrivaled prowess. A small Christmas tree sang in his living room, blue lights had been hung with care, and a centerpiece proudly sat on his tabletop. Atsuki himself was sitting at his table, observing images on his television set. The Saijo was troubled, viewing images that weren't the least bit pleasing. Shinji, meanwhile, was in the kitchen, searching for a way to end staggering silence. If something wasn't done fast, he'd explode. What to do, what to do, what to-

"It hurts to see this at this time of year," the Saijo said, shaking his head. His soft voice made a reference to the latest news stories. "You would think people would be able to enjoy Christmastime, without having to worry about kidnappers. Out of the entire year, this should be the time to relax. I guess my expectations were too high, though."

_Yeah,_ a completely helpless hacker thought, trying to remain occupied with a mug. It was once filled with hot chocolate. Perhaps he could pretend to make some more.

_Looks like my expectations are right up there with yours, but for a completely different reason._

"I can only hope no lives are lost," the Saijo went on, eyes immersed in the world he had just seen. "The police are doing everything they can, so hopefully all of this will come to an end soon."

_Now I see why people use stress balls. I don't think taking my frustration out on this cup would be a really good idea, especially since I'm in Atsuki's house!_

"Shinji, thank you," the member of the enigmatic FORT said, giving the Naruse a frail smile. "I'm glad you're here. I needed some company."

"Sure," the purple-haired fawn said, hoping he would make at least some sense. "No problem! Don't worry about it."

_Everything's hunky dory, even though you don't know why I'm here!_

A volcano was raging on the inside. Atsuki was sitting right there! If he didn't say anything quickly, he would possibly lose his chance! And perhaps the Saijo would return his feelings! They were much closer than they had ever been before, and Akira had obviously turned him down flat! Perhaps the silver Sigma user would-

"Everything's much darker than it should be. For me, at least."

A sour scowl couldn't be repressed. It was as if he didn't even exist! Atsuki was on a completely different planet, staring at the news and Akira-

"Sure we're only a week away from Christmas, but...I'm not the least bit merry. I didn't think I'd end up losing Aki to someone else. Not after everything we've been through."

In mere moments, Shinji's Christmas mug was going to adopt the role of 'stress ball'. Sure, he was trying to keep a smile, but it was increasingly difficult. The Saijo couldn't stop talking about-

"I've been by his side, through thick and thin. To think I'd lose out to some moron! Pretty bad, huh?"

If anything was 'pretty bad', it was the entire situation. Shinji's fingers gripped the mug fiercely, threatening to crush the innocent mug. The facade of brewing more cocoa wouldn't work much longer. Loneliness had done nothing but erupt over the last couple of days, he had several night fantasies of seeing Atsuki without a shirt-

"How's it coming along in there? Everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's peachy keen," the Naruse replied, even though it obviously wasn't. To add salt to injury, Atsuki rose from his seat. Smiling, looking as if he had just discovered freedom after lifelong imprisonment, he spoke in a voice that was as soft as a feather. His silvery eyes were soft, velvety, akin to moonlit marbles. "Looks that way," he said, placing his arms onto the ivory white counter.

"Listen. I really am glad you're here. A guy can't help being bummed after losing his crush."

The false smile was vanishing. If Atsuki went on any further, his peaches would end up becoming rotten.

"I really thought we'd end up together. You know, for a long time. We've only known each other for a short while, but...I even had the word 'soulmate' locked in my mind. I thought we'd be perfect together, because...he was the perfect guy for me."

In the next few seconds, several events took place. A snowman mug fell onto the floor in shards, Atsuki released a gasp, and Shinji shut his eyes. As if on instinct, the Saijo bent down to remove the shattered snowman from the floor. The Sigma knight wasn't the least bit angry, bearing only warmth in his voice.

"Hey, you all right there?"

_This was a stupid idea. Pointless and stupid. I couldn't have been any more idiotic about this!_

Atsuki's eyes were on him, alive with the enchanting magic of a moonlit lake. They were soft, satiny, and filled with concern. The Naruse's eyes became damp for some reason, and in mere moments, his cheeks were wet. "Shinji," the Saijo said softly, discarding the shards of glass from memory.

"Shinji, what's-"

_Stupid idea. Stupid stupid stupid. He only thinks of me as a friend. He's still in love with Akira. He calls him 'Aki', for crying out loud! Stupid stupid-_

Atsuki continued to speak, but none of his words made any sense. They might have been from a foreign language, for all Shinji knew. The Saijo could've said 'blah blah blah, I'm a toad' and it wouldn't have made any difference. He was making far too much noise to hear anything Atsuki had to say. Many referred to his noise as 'weeping'.

He had to get out of there. Atsuki was trying to comfort him, but nothing was working. Nothing would work. He had to get out, had to leave, the room was getting smaller, difficult to breathe-

No one needed him. No one needed him around. Atsuki's heart belonged to Akira, and he was beloved by all. Mika had her friends and career. Akira had Atsuki and that guy named Sen. Sen Kisumi or something. Ryo had his bookstore and Hibiki. Hibiki had Ryo. Rui had her customers.

He had nothing. Nothing but a black void.

Before Atsuki mentioned the word 'soulmate', Shinji Naruse wanted to escape his whirlpool.

Now he wanted to sink into it.

_You're the only one. The only one that cares. The only one._

_I need you. Get me out of here._

* * *

Life had become strange. He didn't know what to make of anything anymore. It was even difficult to tell 'up' from 'down'. Days in the bookstore were whirlwinds, passing by at the speed of sound. They should have been peaceful days, but the serenity of a bookstore was betrayed by an inner icestorm. Dizziness made it difficult to remain on his own two feet, and caused his humble world to spin.

The nights were increasingly difficult. He hardly slept, rarely ate, and could hardly breathe. It was impossible to keep track of time, let alone his location. At the moment he was behind a door, with his back facing a wall of books. He must've been inside of the storage room. He needed some place, any place, to restore his concentration on the day's business. After all, Ryo's assistant was on Christmas vacation. Ryo needed his help. Ryo-

_"My my my. Aren't you cute, Hibiki?"_

_"Isn't Hibiki a wench's name?"_

_"Who gives a flying fuck. This wench is ours!"_

Ryo needed him. Customers were streaming through the walls. People must've really been into Christmas stories or something. Ryo-

_"Pin him down. Make sure he can't move an inch!"_

_"Speaking of an inch, that's how long his cock is! Not much, eh fellas?!"_

His insides were crumbling. Caving on him.

Had to get out. Had to get back out there. Ryo was out there. Ryo was going to leave him if he didn't help.

Had to repress nausea. It was rising, hot, volcanic. Staggering dizziness was slapping him in the face. His head was about to fall off his shoulders, the floor beneath his feet was spinning-

_"It'll be complete, my beloved. Soon, you and I will rule over all...together."_

Someone was coming to take him. He couldn't tell who it was, but the stranger always returned to his mind, promising Ryo the world. He kept mentioning their new world, a world they would rule together, and Ryo would leave him. Someone would take his only lifeline away, and leave him to die.

Liquid bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He instinctively gripped his stomach, hoping to prevent a volcano's uprising. His eyelids lowered, books toppled-

_"Come closer, my darling. Come closer."_

He wasn't speaking to him. The stranger didn't want him. He wanted Ryo in more ways than one. He wanted-

The door opened, and Hibiki Kiryu fell straight into a worried Ryo's arms.

* * *

This was composed to Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. If this tale of mine were transformed into a full-blown movie, that song would be the first to play during the end credits. XD It just sounds like that type of song.

So! This marks the beginning of 'Feathers on the Moon'. You can find extensive information on this in my profile! I won't say anything here, other than this. I've already got so much of the story planned out, it's ninenty-eight percent done. And I'm already moving into the sequel, which will take place in a completely different continent.

Thank you for joining this adventure! I hope you follow it closely. Please refrain from submitting purely technical, harsh feedback, or anti-yaoi feedback. I do not wish to be lectured by a Lux Pain professor, and if you can't stomach anything outside of the ordinary, then you and I won't mesh too well. Thanks for your consideration in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of 'Feathers'! Sit back, relax and enjoy this chappie on Christmas Eve. **Remember to hold back on the intense technical feedback, as I am not seeking an essay from a professor. Also refrain from showing your obvious dislike for certain pairings, dearies. To fend off potential offenders, I'll state the pairings here.**

Pairings: Shinji/Atsuki, Hibiki/Ryo, OC/Ryo

Thank you, and enjoy sweeties!

* * *

"Hibiki? Hibiki!"

Ryo was being drawn away. There was a voice, luring him away. There were visions, people, voices trying to whisk him away-

"Hibiki, what's wrong?! Answer me, Hibiki!"

Hibiki Kiryu made a quick return to the present. Eyes dilated, he regained his grasp on the world around him. Customers were browsing bookshelves, purchasing gifts at the register, and sharing reviews on the newest releases. One particular book, the Oath Revival, appeared to be pretty popular. Although it wasn't in the line of academic research (as Ryo's favorite books were), it was heavily influenced by an ancient love story.

Ah. Lightning rattled the Kiryu's brain like a baby rattle. There was an empire of some sort, ruled by voices. One of those voices wished to steal Ryo. The voice most likely belonged to the empire's ruler, a legendary-

"Sir, is he all right?"

He shut his eyes, clinging to the one that promised eternal strength. Customers were worried over him, staring, asking if anything had happened. Asking Ryo if he needed help. The Unami, on his own end, was worried enough for a dozen customers. "Don't fear," he said, gently assuring all visitors of Hibiki's safety. He kept the Kiryu safe, bundled into a protective shield. "I'll take care of him. Don't worry!"

Maybe that moment, that embrace, could last forever. Maybe Ryo could hold onto him, and never let him out of his sight. If the bookstore's manager kept his arms around him, everything would be all right. The voice wouldn't return, and everything would remain peaceful. Everything-

Would soon fall apart.

Customers continued to flow through the store, charting their red Tohodo bags. Old and young customers alike shared opinions on new releases, fading favorites and Christmas shopping. Despite the immense flow of energetic visitors, though, only one soul ensnared Hibiki's eyes. He was no more than an inch away from him, staring at him with the eyes of a concerned child.

He had to do something. If something wasn't done soon, Ryo would-

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just need to rest for a moment."

"No you don't," the Unami said, simultaneously firm and gentle. He could strike an intimidating pose, but at the same time, he could be unbelievably sweet. Communicating with Ryo at times was akin to connection with an owl, a fierce yet majestic creature.

"You need more than a moment. You need to go home!"

"But I-"

"There's no way out of this," the blue-haired scholar said, shaking his head. Once Ryo's concern struck a certain point, there was no arguing with him. "You haven't been feeling well lately, and I'm troubled. There have been reports of a flu bug going around, and I don't want you to come down with anything."

He couldn't win. There was no way around the owl. Ryo might have been as gentle as a mouse, but could stand his ground with an eagle's drive. He wouldn't endanger an ant's life, let alone a friend's life. Customers were still flocking to the store, surely in need of assistance-

"Ryo, I've..."

"Yes, what is it?" the Unami asked, none too happy with the delay in Hibiki's departure. The Kiryu pressed on, clamping his hands down on the other male's shoulders. Deep into Ryo's eyes he dove, his own eyes begging for relief.

"I've got to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About the book," the Unami's temporary assistant whispered, tightening his grip on Ryo's shoulders. "It's about the book."

Before Tohodo's manager could even inquire about the book's title, he found himself on the way into his stockroom. Within seconds, a door slammed behind them, allowing them to fall into silent, dim embers. Only a meek lamp lit up their oppressive world, introducing them to a disheveled pile of books. Ryo, however, had no interest in re-acquainting himself with his back-up inventory. "What's the meaning of this?" he whispered, voice coming out as a fierce snap. "You've obviously been in here too long, which is why I need you to go home and-"

"You know about it, don't you? The book?"

The anger within Ryo's voice vanished as a wisp, instantly replaced by feverish apprehension. "Hibiki-chan, you're frightening me. What's wrong?"

"It's the Oath. That book. There's something about it. I-"

Believing that Hibiki had truly been in Tohodo for too long, the Unami shook his head. "It's a work of fiction, Hibiki," he said softly, hoping the gentle use of his name could calm the Kiryu down. "While it's heavily inspired by Egyptian and Grecian mythology, it's purely from the author's imagination."

The Kiryu refused to buy it. "Not true," he retaliated instantly, shaking his head. "Not true. There's something about it. I've been having dreams, visions. I've been hearing voices, and none of them are connected to my talents."

That was right. Ryo's eyes widened in remembrance of Hibiki's talents. Following the horrendous SILENT invasion, his lifelong companion revealed everything about his surreal abilities. The Unami was fully aware of Hibiki and Atsuki's talents as FORT members, but didn't expect to hear any more bizarre tales. "I didn't realize this until now," Hibiki went on, eyes darting to and fro. "But my dreams are connected to that book. I'm seeing the story come to life."

Ryo didn't know whether to be excited or frightened. "Let me get this straight," he said, rubbing at his chin, hovering half-way between fear and euphoria. True to a scholar's fashion, he repeated information as if there were no tomorrow. "The Oath Revival is a love story, setting a young king and a peasant in the heart of a war. Love was forbidden between a noble and a peasant, but the king doggedly pursued his lover, regardless of consequences."

The Unami might have been unable to choose one of two emotions, but Hibiki had a solid choice. "Yes, and how does the story end?" he asked, pacing with his hands behind his back. Ryo gave him a look that spoke of bewilderment and shame, always appalled by the absence of knowledge.

"Why, the story isn't equipped with a true ending. It merely 'ends' with a cliffhanger. Don't you remember, Hibiki-chan? The king vows to restore his lost lover, at any cost!"

"You've haven't been hearing anything? You haven't seen anything?"

"No, of course not! I'm not too sure about anything of this," Ryo hissed, returning to his fusion of great concern and astonishment. "But I certainly don't appreciate where this is going! Hibiki-chan, we're talking about a fictitious work of art!"

"And I'm talking to you about premonitions," the Kiryu snapped back, voice laden with fear. "I'm not just having any ordinary dreams. They're alive, vivid, all too real. I've been seeing him, Ryo, and he's calling out. He's rebuilding his kingdom, restoring his army, and hunting for his 'purpose' His 'reason'."

The blue-haired Tohodo manager was just about to present another argument when something emerged. There had not only been kidnappings in the news, but stories of odd occurrences. Odd, bizarre events taking place in an Egyptian region. The respective government was experiencing the greatest difficulty in quelling a threat, working to ensure the safety of Egypt's people. There were things, strange things, things no one could comprehend-

"All he needs is the scent. Some type of hint that will lead him straight to-"

"Oh, stop being such a fuss-budget," the Unami said, desperately trying to ignore a small voice inside of him. Forcing out a smile, he turned to a distorted pile of books and unearthed a copy of the Oath. "There's got to be a perfectly logical explanation to all of this. If you're making accurate connections to the future, there must be some mention of the future within these pages. I-"

His eyes widened a second later, frozen by the hands of time. Hibiki called out his name, but to no avail. The words on the page began to mesh together, whispering, uttering some kind of unknown language. The story was adopting a brand-new shape, taking on another form, somehow reaching out to him-

Things just weren't making sense. No matter how fast he flipped through the pages, nothing made sense. Every word on each page melted away, replaced by words that were repeated. A story dwelled in the book no longer. Only a simple message remained.

'Return to me'.

'Return to me'.

_Come back to me, my rising star. Return to me. Come back to me._

Enough was enough. Calling out the Unami's name several times, Hibiki rushed to the other male's side. He sent his hands to Ryo's shoulders, their eyes met, and-

Ryo fell onto the ground with a harsh thud, eyes still open but completely unconscious.

Chest frozen, the Kiryu swept the Oath into his arms. Eyes widened, ablaze with fear, he hurriedly flipped through the book's pages. A second later, his heart screeched to a violent stop.

There were no longer any words to be found.

* * *

"Hey, Nami! You done for the day?"

"Sure am! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"All rightie, sweetheart. Thanks for your work, as always!"

Nami gathered her knapsack from the check-in area, beaming from ear to ear. Wearing what she referred to as 'Christmas cheer', she made a Christmas carol all her own. Out of her mouth came a brisk, merry rendition of Jingle Bells, pouring her bliss into Kisaragi City.

Onto her shoulder went Arabell, a dove she adopted into her loving arms. Several months ago, the little creature was an emaciated remnant of dreams that should've taken flight. The sickly bird was drawn to Nami on first sight, shortly after the child's enrollment into the shelter's volunteer program.

Yayoi's restless sister took up arms after Melody's death. Enraged by the death of her beloved Lab, she made the decision to assist animals everywhere. Of course she had to start somewhere, and her starting point was Kisaragi City. While she cared for abandoned animals at home, she dreamt of saving an entire world of furry creatures. Arabell was only the beginning of the journey.

Those responsible for life-saving, life-changing programs were usually people of the older set, but Nami took charge over her mission. Out from her arms came the 'Melody Campaign', spreading awareness of abandoned animals and violence against animals. Whenever she wasn't at Mika's side, working on news stories, she was hard at work on her campaign. In and out of the shelter, she molded her program closer to perfection. She gained full support from her co-workers, who adored her as much as they adored their families.

Out into Kisaragi's crowds she went, meshing into the energetic bundles of Christmas shoppers, families and lovers. Arabell observed everything from Nami's shoulder, appearing to be laidback but capturing everything with a wary eye. The feathered angel knew something was amiss.

_This certainly is a hectic time of year. The kidnappings of young men haven't come to an end._

Nami giggled, still beaming from ear to ear. _You're awesome, Arabell! You know all about the news, and you don't even need a tv!_

_I know more than your 'officers', dear one,_ the gentle creature said. _Additional kidnappings have taken place, and another's about to occur. One closer to home, little one._

A smile vanished from the face of Yayoi's sister. _What are you saying? Something's about to happen to me?_

_I'm afraid so. Keep a close eye on all of your male friends. Any one of them could be taken at any time._

Nami stopped in her tracks, all ears for her dear friend. _Arabell, since you know so much, I was wondering if you knew a little more about the kidnappers. What have you got on them?_

_Can't tell you much, flowerbud, but they work in the darkness. They prey on the weak and live in the shadows. Anyone you know that might be vulnerable? You could save his life, on this very day!_

Nami rubbed at her chin, diving into the deepest whirlpool of thought. A minute passed before she gave her answer with a confident smile.

_Sorry. Can't think of anyone that might be in danger. I'll keep a close eye out, though! No one's getting stolen on my watch, and certainly not by any sick perverts!_

* * *

This was composed to...the visual and audio brilliance of Assassin's Creed II.

While this tale was mostly inspired by Ginta's 'Broken Hearts' adventure, this was also inspired by The Mummy film, and the previously mentioned video game. I'm also utilizing bits and pieces of Dan Brown's 'The Da Vinci Code'.

Nami's inability to think of Shinji is only a tiny example of Shinji's mistreatment. No one pays any attention to the poor dear.

I've got both this story and its sequel planned out. All I have to do is share the magic with you, dear friends. Before you think of sharing your magic with me, please remember to refrain from sharing severe, harsh technical criticism. Also refrain from sharing your hatred of boy/boy pairings, and original characters.

Thank you, and have the merriest Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for joining the newest chapter of 'Feathers'! I hope you had a wonderfully warm, magical Christmas. Before you dive back into the action, though, I want you to note these (repeated) warnings. Please refrain from submitting tremendously technical feedback, especially in regards to two particular characters. A relationship featured in the Lux Pain game will be altered for the sake of the story. I'm all too familiar with the nature of the original relationship, but decided to kick things into a different gear for 'Feathers'.

Thank you for understanding! Now, on with the show!

* * *

He wondered if it was all worth it.

Was it really all worth the trouble? Did he really need such a burden in his life, if that burden didn't want to cooperate? Did he really need to tug on his father's heart, if his father wanted nothing to do with him? Was it really all worth the trouble?

It was hard to believe so. After all, his father seemed adamant about keeping him at bay. Whenever he tried to edge closer to his parent, the effort immediately backfired. And with every effort, the fire between them rose higher and higher. It was idiotic to think their relationship would change, even after the SILENT incidents closed.

That was right. He had complete knowledge of FORT, Atsuki and the battle against SILENT. After the monstrous collision between Kisaragi and SILENT came to an end, the Saijo delivered significant information to his friends. Opening up to his loved ones wouldn't be a problem, considering how much they managed to open his black heart. Atsuki experienced tremendous changes during the SILENT war, all of them coming about because of unwavering friendship. He himself produced changes in the Saijo, bonding with him on a level that transcended brotherhood.

Thinking of the Saijo usually brought a smile to his face, but Atsuki was ineffective at the moment. Regardless of how much he loved and admired the other, the silver-haired knight didn't have a chance at making him happy. Nothing in the world could lighten his heart, save for the appearance of a particular transfer student. Unfortunately, that particular student was occupied. He offered his services to ToyBox on a daily basis, working to ensure the success of the arcade. In addition to that, he also worked as a paid intern for Seagull. There was no way his personal knight would come to his rescue.

_"I'm surprised you have any friends! You're nothing but a disgraceful blot to mankind!"_

_"You disgust me!"_

_"Why did I end up with such an idiotic son? I'd give anything to have Mika replace you as my child!"_

Sure, he loved Mika. He had no problem with Mika. She was one of his closest friends, alongside Atsuki. Anyone else would have despised the Nozaki to death, considering how much she was adored by the Sweet Ring's owner. Any one else would have hired hitmen, but not Akira. She wasn't the problem, but his father was. Wreaking havoc at every opportunity, Kenichi bore no desire to connect with his offspring. And he worked part-time at his father's bakery!

That would probably stop. There was no way he could possibly continue baking cupcakes and cookies, if his father was hellbent on tormenting him. It was impossible to even gain a smile from his guadian, unless it was of pure sarcasm. So he could only drown, wandering around on Rainbow Hill. Many people considered it to be 'Snow Hill', due to the (snowy) changes in Kisaragi, but he couldn't have cared less about the snow.

He was standing on feet, all right, hands bundled into his coat pockets. He was shivering as many others were, standing underneath a silvery, moist sky. Regardless of his human attributes, though, he felt nothing like a mortal being. In his eyes, he was nothing more than a fleshy pile of poisonous emotions, dwelling in a tornado he couldn't escape from. He had become a blob, tossing and turning in what some called 'fate'.

He preferred to call it 'oblivion'.

There weren't any thoughts flowing through his mind. Only emotions coursed through his body, and none of them were light. He was unbearably heavy, painfully exposed to the wintry cold. He definitely wasn't himself, silent and devoid of any desire to practice martial arts.

If only he wasn't busy. If only-

"Hey there. You were drawn here too, right?"

His heart shot far beyond the galaxy. Could it be? Eyes widened, face ablaze with hope, he turned to face the speaker. A male of eighteen years was an inch away, bearing a head of short, spiky auburn hair. Soft, divine blue eyes emitted the warmth of twilight, promising infinite solace in the midst of darkness. "I heard this place is popular with tourists," he said, voice wrapping around Akira's heart as silk. "Decided to check it out for myself. Nice to see you here, Snowflake."

A broad smile took flight. The transfer student might have appeared laidback and nonchalant, but a twinkle in his eyes proved otherwise. There was something in his voice too, commonly referred to as 'mischief'. "You knew you'd find me here, didn't you?" the Mido asked, eyes overflowing with joy. The auburn-haired male shrugged, wrapping his scarf around the Mido's neck.

"I guess you could say that."

Neither of them spoke for an age, wrapped in an embrace initiated by Sen Kisumi. One of Kisaragi's newest members ran a hand through short green hair, caressing the top of the other's head in a comforting fashion. The martial arts student buried his head in the Kisumi's chest, seeking miles and miles of solace. Sen broke their snow-strewn silence, speaking in a tone softer than the snow itself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to say anything?"

"I'm sure," a tearful Mido instantly replied, nodding. His head was still buried in the Kisumi's chest, and he was adamant about keeping it there. "I don't want you to get mixed up in anything. It's bad enough he pulled Mika into a huge mess."

Sen's smile was carved from diamond silk, inexplicably warm and radiant. "Oh, I get it. You don't want your father to kiss up to anyone else. Mika's enough for you, isn't it?"

Akira lifted his head to retaliate, but lowered it back into his haven. "You wouldn't have anything to worry about," the Kisumi said gently, rubbing the other's back. Every one of his words kissed the Mido's heart, fondling the wounded gem with the tenderness of feathers. "I wouldn't give your father any reason to drive any more stakes through your heart."

"You fraud. You couldn't be angry if someone put a gun to your head!"

"I could be if someone put one to your head," Sen said, his voice adopting a darker edge. Despite the elevation in anger, though, he retained his infinite warmth. "In this case, your father's the one putting a pistol to your head. I've got every chance to be angry."

In the short time they had spent together, Akira learned a great deal about the Kisumi. His carefree manner betrayed true benevolence and wisdom, while hints of anger lead to manners outside of the presented conversation. Sen might have been a detective in his past life. "Dad's not the only thing ruffling your feathers," the Mido said, peering into Sen's eyes with puppyish, watery saucers. "What else is on your mind?"

Sen grimaced as if he had been stabbed. "The tv," he said, in a way that brought chuckles from the other's mouth. Due to the way he said those words, anyone could easily assume he was merely speaking of a tv-nothing more.

"The kidnappings have only gotten worse, and guys seem to be targets of the kidnappers. Beautiful guys, I might add."

"And you're peeved at me for coming out here alone, right?"

"You're damn right I am," Sen snapped viciously, sending a fresh batch of tears into Akira's eyes. The Kisumi wasn't the least bit angry with him, but intensely angry with the offenders.

"You've got to be careful, Aki."

"Why? Who in their right mind would come after me?" Akira asked amidst laughter, and earned a fiery glow. If looks had the ability to kill, Kenichi's son would have died on the spot.

"Don't give me that. You're killing me."

"All right, all right. Sorry, Sen. Should'a called you, but...thought you'd be busy."

"I'll become busy all right, if you end up on the kidnapped list."

A lightning bolt went off in Akira's eyes. While infinite appreciation grew inside of his eyes, realization grew in a wild spurt as well. "That's right," the Mido said, akin to a child that had just discovered the answer to a riddle. "You're a member of the SFT!"

The mention of his force brought starlight to Sen's eyes. The SFT was fashioned after FORT, created to combat threats out in the open-as opposed to FORT's secretive measures. The SFT (Sanctuary from Tyranny) was created by a police officer with unparalleled prowess. Restless members of different, world-wide organizations were enlisted into the SFT alongside prodigies. Sen happened to fall into the 'prodigy' list. "Now you know why I'm really here," the Kisumi said softly, hands on his hips. "The force sent me. I'm here to investigate all corridors of possible kidnappings, right here in Kisaragi. Anyone could be snatched off the face of the city, at any moment."

Akira couldn't stop smiling. It was impossible to stop smile, being exposed to someone that would raise Hell if anything endangered his life. Sen might have been a part of a force, but he would eagerly smash all rules in order to secure a single life. That's how strong their connection was. And it was a staggering connection, considering the Kisumi's depth of respect for everything-including the SFT. "The victims seem to be on the vulnerable side," the auburn male went on, nuzzling his forehead against Akira's.

"They were left behind, so to speak, by everything they believed in. Cold and lonely, without any place to turn to. The families of every victim reinforced that information, expressing guilt over ignoring their lost ones. Friends and lovers have done the same. Can't help comparing the bastards to blood-thirsty cats, because they pick up the scent of wounded animals, follow it and celebrate victory. If anyone even thought of trailing your scent, I'd rip every inch of flesh off their bones."

The Mido suddenly felt idiotic over his earlier words. Sen's latest words left behind not an inch of doubt, and so the Kisumi was enabled to show anger. Great anger, to be precise. "Were you supposed to tell me any of that?" he asked, reminding the Kisumi of a curious puppy. The auburn-haired male chuckled, ruffling Akira's green hair.

"It's all right. If I can't trust you to keep a secret, I can't even trust myself. Oh, and I'll have to introduce you to the family someday. It'll be a treat."

Bursting with adoration and appreciation, Akira instinctively planted a kiss on Sen's forehead. But then apprehension replaced euphoria. "You said the victims are vulnerable, right?" he asked worriedly, fear increasing with every syllable. "The jerks on the prowl for cute but lonely guys, right?"

"Yeah, which explains why I didn't want you out here. Alone."

"Forget about me, babe," the Mido urged gently, pulling out of the other's grasp. "Someone I know might be in danger! Familiar with Arthur Mays?"

"Can't say I am, Snowflake."

"Then I'll introduce you! Professor Mays is in need of some serious Christmas cheer!"

* * *

_Hey there. Firefly here!_

_Well, I guess you already know its me. I just think I have the coolest screen name ever!_

_Anyways, I need you. Things are really bad. If you're busy with something tomorrow, you've got to cancel whatever you're doing. I've got to see you. I need you as soon as possible. I don't know what I'll do if I can't see you soon. Please meet me._

_Meet me tomorrow at Sweet Ring. Lunchtime. Twelve o'clock. Please meet me. Please. I need you._

_Please._

_Signing off, Firefly._

* * *

This was composed to 'Smoke' by Natalie Imbruglia. That song should be a high priority for you if you're following this adventure, because the lyrics to that song are a flawless fit to this story, and some of the characters. One particular line about a father fits Akira perfectly.

Thanks for dropping in for another chapter. Your support brings me great joy! Before you even think of submitting feedback, though, please note a few (or should I say the same?) things. Please refrain from submitting purely technical feedback, especially in regards to Akira and his father. I am fully aware of the simmering heat between Akira and Kenichi inside of the game. I know how the two of them gradually end up on friendly terms inside of the game. I just fell in love with their original drama, and decided to have Kenichi withhold himself from his son for the sake of the story.

Also, please refrain from submitting dislike for yaoi and original characters. THANK YOU FOR HEEDING MY WORDS, AND I HOPE YOU HAD THE MERRIEST CHRISTMAS!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for following this adventure, children. Please note the (repeated) warnings before you plunge into this latest chapter. I would appreciate it if you refrained from spouting off extensive knowledge, and nothing more. I am not submitting a term paper for a Harvard professor.

Also, please do not submit anti-yaoi feedback, or feedback that bashes original characters. THANK YOU FOR PAYING ATTENTION!

* * *

"Come in, gentlemen. I was just putting on some cocoa."

Arthur Mays' home was as brilliant as a picture. Filled with the serenity of a Christmas card, it was an exhibition of love. Candles sat upon desktops and tabletops, releasing the aroma of lavendar. A Christmas tree sat in the living room, decorated with white lights and red bulbs. Garland had been hung with the greatest care, accompanied by white lights that illuminated the rest of the home. A Christmas opera was an ember amidst his tranquility, drifting out of his stereo system.

His home might have been calm, but it was unbearably mournful. One didn't need Sigma powers to sense the artist's grief. Akira Mido and Sen Kisumi sensed it as soon as they stepped inside. Meanwhile, Arthur seemed to be forever lost in his own world. "Would either of you like any?" the blonde feather asked, referring to the brewing cocoa. Akira took several sniffs at the aroma of chocolate, and winced as if he had just smelled cyanide.

Something was wrong-deathly wrong.

"It'll be no trouble at all."

"We're fine, thank you," the Kisumi said instantly, earning a smile of tremendous affection from Akira. Sen might have been at the tender age of eighteen, but his maturity level laughed at his age. Whether it was through SFT training, or from life experiences, the Kisumi attained attributes that were abnormal to most men his age. At the moment, he had on the qualifying attributes of a benevolent police officer.

"We came for a visit, sir. To see if you were all right."

Arthur's eyes brightened with childlike curiosity. Realization struck the Mido in a flash, causing him to take a step forward. "Excuse me, prof," he said gently, eyes capturing the magic of Arthur's roaring fireplace. "Let me take the time to introduce this gorgeous hunk. This, I am proud to say, is Sen Kisumi."

"Ah," the Mays said, memories rising to the surface. "I've seen your name before. I believe you're going to be one of my students for the new year."

Sen had the look of an impatient child, waiting to be let into a brand-new theme park. "I'm looking forward to your class, sir, but we've come to you about an urgent matter."

"Is everything all right?"

Akira gave Arthur gentle pats on the back. Simple yet appreciated gestures, ones that spoke of immense affection. "We're hoping everything's cool," the Mido said, keeping his concern at a soft level. He had no desire to frighten one of his newest friends, especially since he had the constitution of a baby lamb. And the poor dear had already been through so much, barely escaping his own suicide attempt. It would have been wrong to yank him right out of a peaceful day.

Sen wasn't on the same page. Akira noted that by glancing at his worried, restless boyfriend, then returned his eyes to Arthur. By that point, the Mays was sorely troubled. He had absolutely no tolerance for distress, of any degree. "Listen, professor," the Mido said gently, patting the artist on the back once again.

"You know all about the kidnappings, right?"

The Mays gave off a chuckle, wondering if someone was actually unaware of the latest news. "Of course," he replied, his warm voice alive with wonder. His next words poured out tender grief. "Such horrific stories. Right before Christmas time, too. Oh, how my heart goes out to the victims."

Sen scowled, looking as if Arthur had unexpectedly plunged into Persian language. Akira caught the look on his face and smiled, astonished by his perception. The Kisumi had only been in contact with the artist for several moments, and he was already sharing Akira's opinion. Both of them believed the fragile creature was in imminent danger.

In Arthur's eyes, the only one he had to worry about was himself. Instability and exhaustion waltzed through his sunlit eyes, accompanying the return of his smile.

"Please sit down. You're more than welcome to make yourselves at home."

The Mido and Kisumi exchanged worried glances, then seated themselves in front of the fireplace. "Are you sure neither of you want any cocoa?" the artist asked, voice twinkling with merriment. Through closed eyes, Sen used two fingers to rub at an eyelid.

"It'll warm Aki, but I'm not in the mood for any. Thank you, though."

After giving Sen another tender smile, Akira delivered a question. "You haven't been hanging around any weirdoes, have you professor?"

"Me?" the Mays asked, gathering two cups of cocoa from the nearby kitchen. "Oh no. I've been quite all right. I am meeting someone tomorrow, but he's a friend of mine."

Sen knew. On the way to the Mays' home, Akira told him Arthur's part in the battle against SILENT, starting from the elusive painting and lunging from the finish line. And so the Kisumi knew. He knew of Arthur's attempt to take his own life, and his frailty. "What of this friend?" he asked urgently, hoping for answers-and relief. Delivering Akira's cocoa, Arthur gave off a gasp of shock.

"My, aren't you concerned? And we've only just met."

A pang shot through Sen and Akira's hearts. Arthur was thorougly moved by the Kisumi's question, as evidenced by the elevating light in his eyes. "There's nothing for you to fear," the Mays assured him, beaming. "He's a close companion of mine. He's coming to visit me from Venice! We've known each other for quite some time now."

"How have you been, professor?" the Mido asked anxiously, eyeing Arthur with the compassion of a puppy. Taking his seat, the blonde feather absorbed the presence of friends as a starving plant absorbed water.

"Just fine, thank you. The Christmas season is rather kind to me."

Neither the Mido or the Kisumi bought his answer. "Just think," the artist said dreamily, then took a sip of his own cocoa. His cheeks adopted a bright shade of pink, highlighting his innocent features. "I was going to have a quiet Christmas, but then my friend offered to join me. As a matter of fact, he was rather persistent about joining me. Said he didn't want me to be alone."

Two words went off in Sen and Akira's minds.

'Red flag'.

"Professor," Sen said, eyeing a nearby book. "Isn't that the Oath Revival?"

Arthur sent his eyes to the book in question. It was resting on his coffee table, waiting for its owner to continue his usage. "Why, yes, it is," he replied softly, still blushing from the thought of his friend.

"I purchased it at Tohodo, intrigued by the rave reviews. I did a bit of research on it, and saw that it concerned an ancient love tale. Whenever I read a few pages, though, something rather bizarre takes place. The words take on a completely different language. One I have trouble identifying. And whenever I read, I...well, I hear voices."

Something was off. Really off. The same thing couldn't be happening to everyone else. It just wasn't possible. Nobody else could be having the same problem! Arthur had to be-

The melody of a traditional phone call went off. It belonged to Akira's phone, and it was a ringtone he could easily identify. "Hold on," he said, scrambling to pull his phone out of his pocket. "It's Kiryu."

Sen and Arthur exchanged an apprehensive glance. "Talk to me," the Mido prodded gently, having allowed the call to go through. His caller didn't need any more encouragement. Unfortunately, the Mays and Kisumi were only treated to one side of the conversation. It wasn't a pleasant conversation, judging from Akira's words and facial expressions. Luckily, it was only several seconds long.

"Aw man!"

"What is it?" Sen asked, none too pleased with the insufferably high level of tension.

"It's my pal Ryo," Akira explained breathlessly, eyes singing of fear. "Something went down at Tohodo. Kiryu said he collapsed, and is showing no sign of coming back to business!"

* * *

This was composed to Nara by ES Posthumus. Otherwise known as the theme to 'Cold Case'.

Both 'Feathers' and its sequel were completely revamped today. I developed a tremendous fondness for Sen Kisumi, because I put him through the wringer during a brainstorming session. Inspired by Assassin's Creed II, Ginta's 'Broken Hearts', the unparalleled show called 'The Tudors', and 'Sherlock Holmes' (the 2009 blockbuster), I gave both adventures a grand makeover. I dearly hope you come to love Sen as much as I do, because he's about to experience Hell on Earth.

Can't say anything else, dearies.


	5. Chapter 5

Kisaragi's greatest hospital was a hotbed of chaos. Frenzied souls were inside, pondering the vague future and fearing for the lives of loved ones. It didn't take long for Ryo Unami to join the list of patients, lodged inside of anguish's mold. The mold was akin to cement, merciless and blacker than the darkest of oceans. None of his loved ones were comfortable with it, desperately in pursuit of relief. As a result of their friend's endangered life, poison settled in the pits of their stomachs.

A small group gathered in the waiting room, painfully uneasy over the future. After fearful greetings, silence scorched the Earth's surface. The hospital might have been alive with the sounds of the television, conversations and clipboards, but they were cast into a silent vortex. Waiting for news caused the power of speech to vanish. None of them missed that particular power, but all of them desperately wished for the ability to breathe. Mika Nozaki's tolerance was low when it came to anguish, evidenced by her quaky demeanor. Rui watched over her as she struggled to sit still, increasingly uncomfortable with remaining seated.

If Mika's tolerance for the unknown was low, Hibiki Kiryu's was even lower. Sitting between Atsuki and Sen, he kept his eyes shut. His elbows were buried inside of his legs, and his hands had joined together as one. His nose and mouth were facing the ball he created, conveying his inner turmoil. He looked as if he had fallen into a meditative state, but that was far from the truth. Close inspection revealed an incredibly worried soul, one that would break if the truth became too much to bear.

None of them knew how to measure time any longer. They were just lucky to have a nurse emerge. They were even luckier to have a compassionate nurse.

"Ryo's still unconscious, but you're allowed to visit him."

With her intervention, Ryo's companions were permitted into his room. Mika and Rui supplied her with ample 'thank you's, while the others were focused solely on seeing their friend. Entering the Unami's room didn't take long, as their feet pretty much flew across the ground. But regardless of how much they wished to see Ryo, none of them were pleased to see the condition he was in.

Mika, Hibiki, Atsuki, Arthur, Sen, Rui and Akira were horrified. Rui promptly brought Mika into a comforting embrace, not wanting her to crash to her knees. "He looks like someone zapped the life out of him," the maiden of Seagull whispered, as a child inside of a horror movie. She gripped the female blonde's arms, desperately in need of solace.

"What happened, Hibiki?"

The fretful Kiryu, in danger of falling apart, turned to Mika. "I don't understand," he replied in a flash, speaking as if an executioner was looming over him. "He opened up that book, and-"

"What book?" the Kisumi asked, wasting no time with his words. Hibiki turned to him, eyes ablaze with fear.

"The Oath Revival. He opened it, and I couldn't get through to him. I called out his name, but...but then he just-"

The Kiryu stopped, completely frozen. Uncomfortable with his distress, Atsuki Saijo wrapped his arms around him. "He hasn't stirred," the light blue knight murmured, unaware of Atsuki's comforting presence. "Hasn't said a word, hasn't done anything. I don't understand!"

It was my fault. My fault! I couldn't do anything! He was right there and I couldn't do anything! I did nothing!

Before the Saijo gave a voice to his thoughts, Sen opened his mouth. "The professor owns the same book," he said grimly, eyes burrowing into a combination of frustration, apprehension and sadness. Arthur, as if he had been thrust underneath a spotlight, took his turn to freeze.

"Why I...but I-"

"That's right," the Mido put in, eyes brightening with remembrance. "You told us you opened the book and heard voices!"

"The words," Sen threw in urgently, beating both Akira and Atsuki to the finish line. "The professor also told us that the words took on different shapes. New shapes, shapes he couldn't understand. Hibiki, do you know if something similiar happened to Ryo?"

Also thrust underneath an unbearably hot spotlight, Hibiki shook his head. "I don't know if the words transformed," he said, wringing his hands together. "But something happened when I held the book. The words vanished! I swear, they vanished!"

"Man, this is getting weirder and weirder," the Yamase maiden said, shaking her head. The atmosphere was tense, heavy, far too heavy for her liking. "And I think we all know who to turn to, in times of extreme weirdness."

All eyes, including Sen's, went straight to Atsuki. The Saijo shook his head, also uncomfortable with the staggering level of tension. "This definitely doesn't concern SILENT," he said softly, folding his arms. "I don't think the book's meant to take over the world."

"Why does it only target certain people?" the Nozaki asked instantly, squeezing the life out of Rui's arms. "Why is it only freaking out with the professor and Ryo?! Nobody else has mentioned weird problems!"

The Kisumi turned to Arthur, whose face was drenched in worry. "What have you heard?" he asked gently, eyes shining in the dim light of Ryo's room. Arthur reeled back as if stung, scrambling to deliver a response.

"Come here. Come to me."

"That's what I've been hearing," the Kiryu said instantly, earning a collective gasp from Mika and Rui. "But the thing is, the voice isn't talking to me! I've been having dreams, and all of them concern Ryo! I'm not in any of them!"

Rui exchanged an anxious glance with Atsuki. "What about the Oath?" she asked. "I haven't had time to read it. Maybe there's some information we should dig out, in order to make sense of all this!"

"Unami would know more than I do, but I'll share what I know," the artist of the room said, still uncomfortable with the intolerable tension, but eager to assist the pursuit of relief. "From what I've been able to gather, the story concerns a sovereign and his lover. Their love was forbidden, but they continued it in pursuit of immortality."

"To celebrate their union," a new voice put in, coming from Atsuki's handheld FORT communicator. During Arthur's session of information, the restless silver knight revealed the brilliant invention. He would most certainly thank Ray for creating the device at a later time, but at the moment, Nola was on the line. The maiden of FORT was completely aware of their situation, let in on it by Atsuki during his rush to Ryo's side. "The sovereign commanded a display of reverence from his subjects. In response, the kingdom gathered their most beautiful men and forced them into unions, as signs of adoration for the sovereign's love."

Those last bits of information were completely new to the group, and received with immense horror. Mika's face became whiter than paper. "Why is the book only attacking Ryo and Professor Mays?" she repeated, her words running out like water from a faucet. "Does this sovereign guy want to pull them into an orgy or something?"

"Maybe Ryo and the professor aren't his only targets," the Saijo said darkly, shutting his eyes against the onslaught of reality. "Maybe there are other victims. Other readers. Others that have been 'chosen' by this sovereign. Nola, can you detect any connection between the kidnappings and the Oath?"

"The media hasn't shared any direct connections, but I'm able to gather this. Many of the victims spoke wildly of a desire to meet new friends. Many of them were obsessed with the idea of meeting their new companions, needing an outlet to release their frustration and angst. You guys do remember how lonely the victims were, don't you?"

Atsuki's teet clamped down on his bottom lip. That doesn't present any direct connections to the book, unless the Oath quickly spread as a fever! Unless the Oath Revival was spread by word of mouth, any one of the victims could have fallen into a trap! They could have arranged meetings to meet up with disguised members of a cult!

His own thoughts were akin to raging flames, coursing through his veins. What if the cult formed to celebrate the book? There are book clubs that take their love for books to the extreme!

"Atsuki?"

Pulled back to reality by Mika's soft voice, Atsuki snapped to attention. "The title," he said, words flying out of him. "What's with the title? Why is it called the Oath Revival?"

"It must be because of the sovereign," Hibiki answered immediately. "I know something happened to the sovereign and his lover. The sovereign must've asked the lover for something, must've asked for some sort of promise!"

Akira turned to the fearful Arthur, unable to keep anyone calm in the midst of trepidation. "Professor, have you been hearing that guy's voice?"

"He couldn't have," the Saijo threw in, shaking his head. "The story only concerns two lovers, not three. Hibiki said he's been dreaming of the kingdom's ruler, and he's been seen with Ryo!"

Rui reacted as if someone shoved a plate of fried grasshoppers into her mouth. "What if the creep was into threeways? He could be after Professor Mays and Ryo, for all we know!"

Atsuki took another chance to share his voice. "We can't say anything for sure, except for this. The kidnappings are connected to the Oath, and two friends are in serious danger."

A pair of dilated brown eyes flew open. All eyes shot to one of the hospital's newest patients, widened to their limits. Hibiki promptly wrapped his arms around the conscious Ryo, hoping for the return of sanity. Ryo's eyes were akin to pale diamonds, glazed over and lifeless-

"Ryo?! Ryo! Ryo-kun, come back! Come back to us!"

Mika shared a look of horror with Arthur. Ryo's eyes fluttered, Hibiki's heart fluttered, and-

"My...my lord..."

Mika's heart dropped to the floor. Akira's face lost every drop of blood. "My lord," the Unami repeated, words coming out between moans and whimpers. Hibiki, on his own end, was about ready to commit suicide.

"My...m-m-my lord. Where are you, my lord?"

"We're in deep shit," Sen and Atsuki muttered simultaneously, not realizing they had just made their first steps to an immortal connection.

* * *

This was composed to Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.

Thanks for joining this journey! Please make sure you don't pound my head in with severe technical feedback, anti-yaoi feedback, or anti-OC feedback. Happy trails, kiddies!

On a special note, the honorifics Hibiki and Ryo use for each other are meant to be similiar to pet names. XD As you can see, none of the other characters use any!


End file.
